1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair backrest with ventilating function. In particular, the present invention relates to a chair backrest that provides improved integrity and improved support reliability after assembly and that allows addition of a pillow to increase comfort when supporting the user""s head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chairs are a necessity in daily life and there are a wide variety of chairs that provides improved sitting comfort and air-ventilating function. FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a conventional chair backrest for providing a ventilating function. The backrest includes a rigid hollow rectangular frame 1xe2x80x2 and a net 2xe2x80x2. The net 2xe2x80x2 is made of soft material and wraps the outer peripheral edge of the frame 1xe2x80x2 tightly to thereby embrace the frame 1xe2x80x2 and to thereby support a user when the user lies on the backrest with the net 2xe2x80x2 providing a ventilating function.
The conventional backrest includes several drawbacks. First of all, the frame 1xe2x80x2 might be deformed or even broken and thus injure the user when the lying force from the user is relatively large, as the user is only supported by the frame 1xe2x80x2 that is located in the net 2xe2x80x2. Second, the shape of the backrest is confined to the shape of the frame 1xe2x80x2, which is relatively monotonous. Further, the frame 1xe2x80x2 is still visible via the openings or holes in the net 2xe2x80x2, which adversely affects the aesthetically pleasing appearance.
An object of the present invention is to provide a chair backrest comprising a frame, a support member, and a net. The frame is a loop-like member and includes a groove. The frame further includes an engaging portion to be securely connected to a seat of a chair. The support member is made of rigid material and mounted in the groove. The support member includes an engaging piece securely connected to the engaging portion of the frame. The net is made of soft material. The net encloses the frame and includes a peripheral edge mounted along an outer peripheral face of the frame.
The engaging portion of the frame includes a receiving groove that is communicated with the groove. The engaging piece of the support member is inserted into the receiving groove via the groove.
A wall defining the groove includes plural fixing holes. The support member includes plural fixing holes. Fasteners are extended through the fixing holes of the groove and fixing holes of the support member.
The engaging portion includes plural engaging holes. A lid has plural engaging members for securely engaging with said plural engaging holes, thereby covering said plural fasteners.
The frame includes plural fixing holes. An outer member covers the net along the peripheral edge of the net. The outer member includes plural fixing holes. Fasteners are extended through the fixing holes of the frame and the fixing holes of the outer member.
The engaging piece includes plural fixing holes. The engaging portion includes plural fixing holes. An attachment plate includes a first end having plural fixing holes and a second end securely attached to the seat of the chair. Fasteners are extended through the fixing holes of the engaging portion, the fixing holes of the engaging piece, and the fixing holes of the attachment plate.
A pillow may be attached to the backrest to provide increased comfort when supporting the user""s head.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.